Más que palabras
by oxybry
Summary: A veces las palabras no son suficientes.


**Inspirado en** Fly Me to the Moon/Lucky (Sinatra/Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat MASHUP) Rick Hale & Breea Guttery. www . youtube watch?v=9Hf1t_BXGfk

Feliz cumpleaños, **mutemuia** , que los sigas cumpliendo hasta el año 3000? XD. No es mucho, pero espero disfrutes tu regalo.

Este OS hace parte de la serie la musa viste de rosa.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

 **MAS QUE PALABRAS**

—Alguien muy sabio dijo una vez que queremos _por_ y amamos _a pesar de_ … Gracias Julie por amarme a pesar de mis fallos grandes y pequeños, por amarme a pesar de haberte roto el corazón, por amarme a pesar de ser como soy —observa los ojos de Julie brillar con las lágrimas no derramadas—, pero —agrega sonriendo—, hoy no hemos venido a hablar de lo terrible esposo que he sido y como tú, mi dulce Julienna pudiste encontrar un mucho mejor partido, pero terminaste atascada conmigo.

Su comentario, como esperado, logró arrancar las risas y sonrisas de su audiencia.

—Hoy hemos venido a celebrar, y, ¿qué es de una celebración de aniversario si uno no trae el regalo perfecto? —Silbidos y aplausos se unen a tal afirmación—. Pero como un buen hombre siempre es conocedor de sus debilidades y no puede evitar no querer quedar en ridículo frente a la mujer que ama, déjenme invitar a este escenario a mi hijo y a la que en un día cercano espero sea mi hija política al escenario.

Ve a Kyoko esconder su rostro entre sus manos y sonríe.

—Sí, Kyoko, estoy hablando de ti.

Las risas vuelven a resonar.

—¡Papá! —reclama Kyoko

—Si ven, solo falta hacerlo oficial —azuza Julie desde su puesto—, sería un bonito regalo de aniversario —agrega con un nuevo brillo en la mirada.

Kyoko niega con la cabeza y acepta la mano que le ofrece Kuon.

—Julie, querida —dice volviendo a dirigirse a su mujer—, las palabras jamás serán suficientes, pero no me puedes culpar por intentarlo. Hice este arreglo para ti, pero —dice agregando con cara compungida—, me temo que sigo cantando igual que un gato mojado y no es la idea torturarte el día de hoy, así que para eso he reclutado a este par de estrellas, para que me ayuden —dice señalando a Kuon que sostenía una guitarra y a Kyoko sentada a su lado.

Los dos mencionados sonríen y asienten y Kuu se les une sentándose en el banco del piano dispuesto en el escenario. Un asentimiento de cabeza es lo que necesitan sus acompañantes para iniciar.

Aun no puede terminar de creer que sus hijos le hayan seguido la corriente y le ayudaran a sacar a flote semejante plan, habían sido decenas de videoconferencias secretas, llamadas y excusas para escapar del ojo vigilante de Julie y no arruinar la sorpresa.

Escucha cantar a Kuon, no por primera vez, y en definitiva ese talento no se lo había heredado a él, no, Kuon, su Kuon, tenía mucho más de Julienna de lo que jamás tendría de él. Y eso nunca terminaría de asombrarlo.

Sus dedos se deslizan confiados sobre las teclas del piano y no puede evitar sonreír al encontrar su mirada, la de ella, la del amor de su vida, llena de tanto amor, de tanta adoración, que él nunca terminará de merecer.

Y canta, canta solo para ella, una estrofa silenciosa con el movimiento de sus labios.

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

Y sus dos hijos sonríen cuando voltean a verlo y sabe que esa es su pista, puede que no pueda cantar aunque su vida dependa de ello, pero de que podía silbar, podía, y no había pasado horas practicando la melodía y silbando cual canario en primavera para quedar como un zapato frente a su esposa.

Y silba con todo lo que tiene, con esa pasión que Julie despierta en él y la sonrisa enorme de Julie y los ojos brillantes de la emoción parecen detener el tiempo y juraría que son solo los dos hasta que el dueto de sus hijos lo trae de regreso al presente.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Kuon y Kyoko cantan, y él, él pone sus sentimientos, esos que van plasmado en cada letra, en cada arreglo, en cada toque sobre las teclas. Y la mira, no puede apartar la mirada de ella, nunca ha podido hacerlo, y sus labios se mueven gesticulando ese te amo, que es hoy tan cierto como lo fue ayer, como lo será mañana.

Silbidos y aplausos suenan cuando la canción termina y Kuu apenas ha comenzado a levantarse del banco del piano, cuando un huracán rubio lo taclea al piso, los rizos dorados haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

—Fue perfecto, gracias, gracias.

—No lo hice solo —dice apartando uno de los rizos dorados del rostro de Julie.

—Te amo —susurra Julie, reclamando sus labios en un beso hambriento y Kuu olvida por completo el lugar y el momento. Hasta que el carraspear de una garganta y puede que un puntapié de su hijo directo a la costilla le recordara donde estaba.

—Estoy seguro de que esto —dice señalando Kuon cuando ha ganado la atención de sus padres, con una muy sonrojada Kyoko a su lado— puede esperar hasta el final de la fiesta.

Los dos tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse.

… …

El sol comienza a perderse en el horizonte, ahí donde el cielo se vuelve uno con el mar, y bailan lentamente al ritmo de Sinatra.

—Gracias —susurra Julienna recostando la cabeza en su hombro—, fue perfecto.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—¿Llevarme a la luna?, ¿llevarme a ver la primavera en Marte y Júpiter?

—Probablemente deba comenzar a invertir en la industria espacial —dice mientras ríe.

—No hay necesidad, tú eres mi universo y mi nave especial —susurra recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Quién habría imaginado que podías ser así de cursi?

Julie le golpea juguetonamente en el otro hombro.

—Aprendí del mejor.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste —dice haciéndolos girar entre risas.

—Parece que un par de tortolos están dejando la fiesta antes de lo planeado —menciona Julie, observando a Kuon y Kyoko alejándose, bordeando la playa.

—No puedo creer a ese chico, lo va a hacer.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Julie confundida— ¿Qué va a hacer Kuon?

Pero por respuesta recibe un beso.

—Déjame que te cuente sobre una interesante caza, una para encontrar el anillo perfecto.

—¡Noooo! —exclama emocionada.

—Oh sí. ¡Feliz Aniversario, cielo!

… …

 **Omake**

—Creo que es mejor si no les decimos hoy, no quiero arruinarles el momento —habla bajito Kyoko jugueteando con el anillo ahora en su dedo.

Kuon resiste la necesidad de rodar los ojos.

—No creo que robarles un poco de atención, se pueda calificar como arruinarles el momento, pero —concede—, acabas de acceder a pasar el resto de tus días conmigo, así que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya por esta ocasión.

—¿Solo esta? —pregunta Kyoko imitando a la perfección esa mirada de cachorro abandonado, originalmente marca Hizuri.

Ren niega con la cabeza y sonríe, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Cuando finalmente regresan al lugar de la celebración, las estrellas engalanan el cielo nocturno y la fiesta está en su punto máximo, la gente coreando y bailando al son de la melodía disco de Boy Town Gang. Y en el medio de todo, los futuros suegros de Kyoko, que en cuanto los ven se lanzan a por ellos.

—¿Es esto lo que creo que es? —pregunta Julie con lucecitas bailándole en la mirada, mientras sujeta la mano de Kyoko entre las suyas.

Kyoko asiente con las mejillas coloradas.

Julie deja escapar un gritito histérico.

—Voy a tener una hija, oficialmente voy a tener una hija, ay Dios mío, hay mucho que planear, pero primero es hora de celebrar —dice arrastrando al par de recién llegados hacía el epicentro de la fiesta.

Y Kyoko descubrió esa noche una nueva forma de libertad, al cantar a todo pulmón y casi a grito con sus futuros padres políticos un

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

... ...

 **NA**. Las respectivas canciones son:

Fly Me to the Moon/Frank Sinatra

Lucky/Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat

Can't Take My Eyes Off You/ Boy Town Gang


End file.
